His Idea of Fun
by alyssialui
Summary: Mary meets someone at a party. Gideon/Mary.


_A/N: Mary meets someone at a party. Gideon/Mary. This turned out longer than I expected. I do not own Harry Potter._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Matchmaker Game Challenge:** Mary MacDonald - Gideon Prewett_

 _ ** **Ultimate Battle Competition!:**** Matching Accessory Pack - 600 words, any subject_

 _ **Hogwarts Houses Challenges:** Marauders Era Challenge._

* * *

Mary sat along the edge of the Great Hall, watching her friends as they danced with their dates. While she had told them to enjoy themselves and not to worry, she couldn't help but feel slightly bitter. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get a date to tonight's dance.

She sighed, deciding that she would get something to drink to pass the time, when a loud redhead fell into the seat beside her. He shook with laughter as he held his sides, his head spinning about before his blue eyes finally landed on her.

"Some shindig, am I right?" he asked, flashing her a brilliant white smile.

Mary looked away, before she said, "If you say so. I haven't moved from this seat all night."

All laughter left the boy's body as he turned completely towards her. "And why not? Did your boyfriend stand you up?"

Mary let out a short chuckle. "That might have been better, but unfortunately, I couldn't find a date."

The boy leaned back, his eyes running up and down her body before he said, "I don't see why. You're cute, and seem like a nice girl."

Mary gave the boy a lop-sided smile. "Thanks, I guess," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his presence. While he was cute as well, his blunt and forward nature was more than she was used to, even compared to Lily's boyfriend.

She made to rise, remembering about her drink, when he suddenly extended a hand to her. "How about a dance then?" he asked.

Mary looked down at his hand, then towards her laughing friends. It would be nice to dance, and it was only one night. "Sure," she said, placing her hand in his. He grinned, before tugging her out onto the floor.

"Gid, where'd you get this cutie?" someone asked. Mary looked around to see another boy identical to her dance partner, giving her a warm smile.

"Don't mind my twin," her dance partner said, turning her back to face him. "He has the manners of a teaspoon."

"You're one to talk, Gid," his twin said. "I bet you don't even know the cutie's name."

"That's easy," her partner said. "Her name is..."

There was a pause before he realized he truly didn't ask the girl her name before he dragged her out here.

"Mary," she offered quietly.

"Mary!" her partner cried. Then he said, "I'm Gideon, and this git is Fabian."

"Charmed," his twin said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see a man about a goat."

"A goat?" Mary asked as the other boy walked away.

"Something he heard a Muggle say one day we went into London," Gideon said as he began to spin her in time with the music.

"So, Mary, tell me about yourself," Gideon said.

Mary opened her mouth, but she said nothing, not knowing what she could say that would interest this boy that was obviously a few years older than her. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"What do you do for fun?" he asked.

"I... like to read, and sometimes I knit scarves in my-"

"I said 'fun', Mary," Gideon said as he spun her around.

"Reading is fun!" she defended.

"It's about as fun as watching paint dry," Gideon said as he rolled his eyes.

Mary made a small sound before she asked, "Well, what do you do for fun?"

A wide smile crossed the red-haired boy's face. "Weeellll, I like to dabble in the art of purposeful accidents and resulting hilarity."

"You play pranks on people," Mary said. "That's not fun. That's mean."

Gideon shook his head. "Then you've never played one of my pranks." They stopped before he inclined his head to the large double doors. "Come, I'll show you."

Mary looked between the doors and his bright face. On one hand, she could get in trouble, and earn her first detention ever. On the other, she couldn't deny she'd always wondered what it was like to pull a prank. Her friends weren't the pranking type, and it seemed to bring much joy to this Gideon fellow.

"One prank," she said as she let him tug her out of the Great Hall.

He laughed and pulled her to his side. "Darling, one prank is all you need to get hooked."

* * *

Mary almost slipped down the wall she was using as support as she doubled over in mirth. She hadn't laughed this hard in her whole life. It had been a simple prank by Gideon's standard, putting an invisible barrier in the corridor, and watching all the happy party-goers walk into it made her laugh every time.

"Having fun, Mary?" Gideon asked, taking a seat next to her after she had finally slipped. Henry Hopkins had passed by, a boy who was always annoying her in Charms, so it was great to see him walk right into the barrier.

Mary let the last few tremours run through her body before she said, "I never knew pranking could be so much fun."

"Well it was a good idea for one," he said, chuckling as another boy ran headfirst and landed a few feet away on his bum. "You're a natural."

She blushed, thankful that her face wouldn't be too visible in the dim light. "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a moment, the hallway deserted now that people had probably told others not to venture down this way, before Gideon said, "I had fun tonight too."

"You wouldn't have preferred to stay at the party?" Mary asked.

Gideon shrugged. "The party was alright, but they're all the same. I had much more fun pranking with you. We should do this again some time." At her hesitant expression, he added, "And I promise no one will get hurt."

Mary smiled. "Then sure. That would be nice."

Gideon nodded. "Then it's a date."

A date? She couldn't have heard right. He wanted to go on a date with her? However, before Mary could ask, the sound of approaching footsteps was heard growing closer.

"I figured you'd be behind this," Gideon's twin said as he spotted them sitting on the ground.

"Actually, it was Mary's idea," Gideon said as he got to his feet and helped her up.

Fabian stepped forward, his hands held before him until they touched the invisible wall. "Interesting... Great job, Mary."

"Thank you," Mary said.

Then Fabian grabbed his brother's arm and said, "Come, mate. Thomas and David dared us to chug a whole bottle of Firewhiskey. I need you."

Gideon grinned and said, "Alright, I'm coming just give me a minute."

Fabian nodded before he left the two of them alone again. "Well, my twin needs me. Will you be going back to the party?"

Mary thought for a moment before she shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She was all partied out and she would see her friends later when they returned.

"Alright then, I'll see you around," Gideon said.

She nodded, ready to walk away when the redhead swooped down, placing his lips sweetly against hers. She gasped, not truly believing it was happening, before he quickly pulled away.

"Goodnight, Mary," he said as he walked away.

"Goodnight, Gideon."


End file.
